<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Million Years Ago by BrainNotBrian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800964">Million Years Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainNotBrian/pseuds/BrainNotBrian'>BrainNotBrian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics, its an adele song, no beta we die like men, the boys crying too, what more can you expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainNotBrian/pseuds/BrainNotBrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the match with the Neighborhood Association, Asahi finally finds it in himself to apologize to Nishinoya. Coincidentally, it's through a song he found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Million Years Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bros this is my first not only haikyuu fic, but asanoya fic, and first published fic. so, itll go how it goes. anyway, enjoy and leave some feedback if you have some!<br/>-Brain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was a really productive match, Asahi-san,” Noya says, swinging their intertwined fingers.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You think so?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, it got you back into volleyball afterall.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Looking towards Nishinoya, Asahi feels a surge of guilt building up in his chest. He looks down towards their hands, still holding each other and feels as though his hand shouldn’t be in Nishinoya’s like that. He’s too good for a coward like Asahi. Staring at his feet, he remembers the song he found and how it resonated in his chest, and explained everything he was feeling in a way that he just couldn’t figure out yet. So, he takes one last look towards Nishinoya, and takes a breath.<br/>
</p>
<p>Staring at the road ahead, Asahi starts to sing, “I know I’m not the only one, who regrets the things they’ve done. Sometimes I just feel it's only me, who can't stand the reflection that they see. I wish I could live a little more, look up to the sky, not just the floor.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Asahi stops and looks towards Nishinoya, only to find a shocked expression. He sees that Nishinoya is trying to figure out what Asahi is saying, so Asahi starts again, to spell it out a little more.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know I’m not the only one, who regrets the things they've done, sometimes I just feel it's only me, who never became who they thought they'd be.” Asahi looks to Nishinoya, who seems to understand, so he continues, “I feel like my life is flashing by, and all I can do is watch and cry. I miss the air, I miss my friends. I miss my mother, I miss it when life was a party to be thrown, but that was a million years ago.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Wiping the tears from his eyes, Asahi looks down to find Nishinoya wiping his own tears, looking like he’s about to say something. Before he can, Asahi begins to apologize.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Nishi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so caught up in the blockers. I shouldn't have left after our defeat by Date Tech, but I did and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew up on you after the match, and I'm sorry for blaming myself and lashing out on you, but I could never blame you for something like that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Asahi-san stop.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Shocked by the sudden declaration, Asahi looks down to see Nishinoya frowning up at him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. It’s okay to lose, it happens to everyone. That’s the only way anyone can get any better. It’s okay to feel dejected too. Regret and shame after losing a game are feelings that everyone has.” Looking up toward him, Nishinoya reaches a hand up to cup Asahi’s cheek, and firmly states, “I forgive you, Asahi-san. I wasn’t expecting you to sing a song, though.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Chuckling, Asahi looks fondly at Nishinoya and ducks down to kiss his forehead before restarting their trek towards their separate homes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>